Summer Love
by MrsMunroChambersGoldsworthy
Summary: Degrassi's out for the Summer! And Clare and Eli can't wait to spend it together. But what happens when Drew falls back in love with Alli, And Holly J and Adam give it a shot? Suck at descriptions sorry, Hope you'll give it a shot :D
1. Chapter 1

**Eli's POV**

I love her. I absolutely. Positively. Love Clare Edwards. She is amazing. Her smile lights up the room, her eyes just dazzle, and-

"Umm Eli, what are you waiting for? The exam already started" she whispered.

Right. Today is the LAST (Finally) Final Exam of the year, then its summertime. Just me, Morty, and that beautiful blue eyed girl of-

"Eli? Are you alright?"

"Yes love, don't worry, I'm just,-"

"Foreshadowing."

"That's it."

"No, that's the answer to number three"

"Oh, whoops" I could feel my face turning red. She giggled and looked back at her paper.

I quickly turned my head to face the exam; I worked through the questions easily. We had 70 minutes for the exam, but I had already gotten to the final essay in twenty-five minutes. I looked over at Clare, God, she's gorgeous. Her skin tone was a beautiful color, and her eyes were killer, I lost myself staring at her until I got interrupted by the exam room monitor.

"No Drifting Eyes Mr. Goldsworthy"

"Wouldn't dream of it sir," I smirked. I could hear Clare giggle a bit under hear breath. Oh well. I just smiled and finished the exam.

Finally the bell rang. School was out for the summer. I found Clare near her locker, taking out all her things, including a picture of us from the time we went rollerblading.

"So, Ms. Edwards, Your plans for the summer?"

She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I pulled her into me.

"Just spending time with the love of my life" I leaned in and kissed her. We kept kissing until we were interrupted.

"Get a room!" Alli laughed as she walked by.

Clare put her hand over her mouth and laughed. I just shrugged my shoulders and smiled. I grabbed her hand and we walked together out to the parking lot, saying goodbye to some of our friends, and dreaming about the summer to come. We both got in Morty and I drove off. Summer straight ahead.


	2. Just The Start

**Clare's POV**

After Eli dropped me off, I walked up the steps to Alli's apartment. Ever since Alli came back to Degrassi, her parents agreed to pay the rent for her own place as long as she kept her grades up and stayed out of trouble. But really, Apartment wasn't the word for it. It was HUGE. Three bedrooms, one and a half baths, and a balcony with a hot tub on back. Let's just say, Alli was living the dream. I opened up the door and walked in.

"Alli? Where are you? Al?" Then I heard her footsteps in the kitchen. I set my bag down and walked towards the sweet smell of Alli's homemade cookies. She turned around to look at me with a cookie half hanging out of her mouth and a pink apron on.

"Clare! You'll never guess!" I couldn't begin to imagine what was coming next.

"What is it Alli?" She put the plate of cookies in front of me; I couldn't help but grab one.

"I talked to Helen and Randal; they said you can live with me here all summer!" I gasped...

"Just think! You, Me, summer, no curfews, having boys over, It will be great!"

I couldn't help but shriek at the idea of Eli spending the night with me. I stood up and hugged Alli.

"You are the best-best friend I could ever have! And a great cookie maker!" Alli and I giggled.

"So go home, pack up your things, there's already furniture in the one spare room. So all you'll need is clothes and such. "I shot Eli a text telling him the great news. He responded with the big-grin emoticon. We then made plans to meet up at the Dot later. The first night of summer, and I'm spending it with the best people I know. Eli, Alli, Adam, Fiona, and Drew. I could not wait.

I borrowed Alli's bike and went home to get ready. I put on a blue ruffled-sleeve blouse and some denim shorts. I quickly painted my face with make-up, and for the icing on the cake, I put the Rhine-stone necklace Eli got me for Valentine 's Day. It was a letter "E" with a heart on top of it. My phone started going off so I went to pick it up. It was a text from Fiona, saying she and Alli would pick me up in a few. I did one last check in the mirror. Satisfied, I ran down the stairs just in time to hear Fiona's car in the driveway. Off to the dot we go, then mini-golf after.


End file.
